Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/VI
W suchy, blado oświetlony jesiennym słońcem dzień listopadowy wyjechałam konno z domu i puściłam się z wolna na wąskie, kręte ścieżki, okrążające obszerne łany pól i pożółkłe łąki. Potem wjechałam do małego boru, leżącego na granicy posiadłości mojej matki, i przebywszy go w zamyśleniu, sama nie wiedząc jak znalazłam się na szerokiej drodze stanowiącej główną komunikację pomiędzy gęsto rozsianymi dworami naszego sąsiedztwa. Sądząc, że nazbyt już oddaliłam się od domu, miałam zwrócić konia ku tylko co opuszczonemu borowi, gdy machinalnie rozejrzawszy się po okolicy zobaczyłam o kilkanaście stai od drogi bielejący i kształtnymi strzelający wieżyczkami gotycki pałacyk. Poznałam go dobrze: wszak niegdyś miałam zostać jego właścicielką. Do pałacyku wiodła aleja, gęsto wysadzona włoskimi topolami i w zupełnie prostą wyrznięta linię. Przez tę perspektywę, utworzoną z bezlistnych drzew, widziałam piękne ogrodzenie, obszerny i ozdobny dziedziniec, kilka gotyckich okien, w wytworne zaopatrzonych żaluzji, i wyniosły pałacowy taras. Na tym ostatnim długo wzrok zatrzymałam, bo przyszło mi na pamięć jedno z dziecinnych rojeń moich, które tak często dawniej przedstawiało mi pana Agenora, stojącego na tym tarasie w rycerskiej zbroi, z pióropuszem bohaterów nad głową... Uśmiechnęłam się na to wspomnienie, ale zarazem i pewną rzewność poczułam. Bądź co bądź przeszłość ma swoje prawa, a pierwsze wrażenia życia są jak te ptaki, co chłodem dotknięte odlatują w dalekie strony, ale gdy słońce błyśnie, wracają... Myślałam o tym, gdzie też jest teraz pan Agenor i co się z nim dzieje? Dawno przebaczyłam mu wszystko, co tylko względem mnie zawinił, a z owego listu jego, który nas na zawsze rozłączył, pamiętałam tylko te słowa: "Czy jest na świecie człowiek, w którym by nie została kropla uczciwości i iskra uczuć gorętszych? Sądzę, że takiego nie ma na świecie". Gdy tak stałam pod ścianą lasu, zamyślona i zapatrzona w pałacyk, usłyszałam nagle turkot powozu. Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam szybko toczący się ku dworowi odkryty koczyk, czterema zaprzężony końmi, a w nim widać było dwie siedzące kobiety, których twarzy rozpoznać zrazu nie mogłam. Przyszło mi na myśl, że były to zapewne jakie dawniej znajome, a obojętne mi sąsiadki, i nie bardzo sobie życząc spotkania z nimi, zwróciłam konia i chciałam co prędzej wjechać do lasu, aby zniknąć z oczu jadących. Ale spostrzegłam, że sama nie wiedząc o tym oddaliłam się nieco od ścieżki, która prowadziła w głąb lasu, i aby teraz dostać się na nią, musiałam koniecznie skrzyżować się z szybko nadjeżdżającym powozem. Nie sprawiło mi to wielkiej przykrości. Wprawdzie w skupionym i nieco smętnym nastroju umysłu, w jakim się znajdowałam, wolałabym nie spotykać obojętnych twarzy, ale znowu nie miałam też żadnego powodu do ich zbyt starannego unikania. Jechałam więc z wolna ku mojej ścieżce i gotowałam się do zamienienia z nadjeżdżającymi paniami obojętnych ukłonów, gdy nagle z powozu dały się słyszeć dwa kobiece, do woźnicy skierowane okrzyki: — Stój! Stój! Spojrzałam i zobaczyłam dwie zwrócone do mnie, dobrze mi znane twarze Emilki i Zosi. W mgnieniu oka powóz zatrzymał się, ja także zeskoczyłam z konia i wszystkie trzy znalazłyśmy się stojące przy sobie u skraju lasu o kilkanaście kroków od drogi i służby, towarzyszącej powozowi dwóch pań. Emilka ściskała i całowała mię z właściwą sobie czułością, Zosia prędko wypuściła moją rękę, którą zrazu była uścisnęła, i stała o parę kroków ode mnie, wlepiając w moją twarz swoje wielkie szafirowe oczy, które od razu uderzyły mię szczególnym wyrazem, jaki je teraz napełniał. Obie dawne towarzyszki moje były bardzo zmienione, ale każda inaczej. Emilka nigdy nie była ładną, a teraz stała się nią mniej jeszcze. Cera jej zgrubiała, oczy zapadły, usta straciły kolor, a cała postać nie miała tej wyrafinowanej salonowej dystynkcji, jaka ją cechowała dawniej, tym bardziej że i ubranie na niej było bardzo skromne, ciemne i niedbale włożone. Mimo to wydała mi się jeszcze sympatyczniejszą jak wprzódy; dobroć i ciepło serdeczne promieniało z jej błękitnych źrenic, a cała osoba napiętnowana była nieokreślonym smętkiem i łagodnością. Zosia stanowiła z nią zupełną sprzeczność. Porzuciłam ją uroczą i pełną wdzięku dziewicą, teraz była prześliczną, w całym blasku piękności rozwiniętą kobietą. Wysoka, szczupła, dziwnie kształtna, twarz miała jednolitej białości, porcelanowej przezroczystości zarazem; bogate warkocze spływały na jej gibką alabastrową szyję i wysuwając się spod piór, zdobiących kapelusz, ocieniały czoło, w posągowych wycięte zarysach. Mimo jednak tej doskonałej piękności wiała od niej pewna sztywność i chłód. Trzymała się prosto i ruchy miała powolne, niby odpychające; różowe, drobne jej usta okrążone były wyrazem milczącej surowości; w szafirowych źrenicach dawniejsze iskierki, jakie od czasu do czasu pojawiały się w nich przed kilku laty, rozpaliły się w suchy energiczny blask, łagodzony nieco cieniem padającym od rzęs długich, ale wzmagany za to surowym łukiem brwi i wyrazem czoła, które miało w sobie coś marmurowego i nieporuszonego. Gdy z powozu jeszcze pierwsze na mnie rzuciła spojrzenie, twarz jej rozjaśniła się radością i rumieńcem, pochyliła się, zawołała na furmana, a gdy powóz stanął, wyskoczyła i silnie uścisnęła mi obie dłonie; ale nagle uścisk jej osłabł, opuściła ręce pomiędzy fałdy swego czarnego płaszcza i wyrzekła uprzejmie, ale bez uśmiechu i czułości: — Jakże dawno nie widziałam cię, Wacławo. Potem gdy Emilka zasypywała mię pytaniami i okrywała pocałunkami, Zosia stała o parę kroków niema, prosta, biała i niewzruszona jak marmur, tylko wzrok płonących jej oczu tkwił uporczywie w mej twarzy. Może myliłam się, ale patrząc wtedy na nią, byłam prawie pewna, że tak jak niegdyś różowe jej usta z naiwną czułością i wylaniem zwierzały przede mną jej dziewicze marzenia i uczucia, tak teraz te oczy milczące, nieruchome utkwione we mnie, suche, lecz rozpłomienione opowiadały mi wiele, wiele smutnych rzeczy ... Co do mnie, czułam się tak rozrzewnioną i wzruszoną spotkaniem tych dwóch istot, które tak kochałam niegdyś, które przywodziły mi przed wyobraźnię tyle odległych wspomnień, że ani mi na myśl nie przyszło, iż jedna z nich była siostrą, druga żoną głównego dręczyciela mej matki. Wzięłam w swoje dłonie rękę jednej i drugiej i spytałam, ze szczerą czułością patrząc na nie: — Jesteścież szczęśliwe? Na to pytanie moje zupełnie sprzeczne wyrazy wystąpiły na twarze dwóch kobiet. W oku Emilki stanęła łza. — Straciłam matkę, siostra moja daleko, jestem... — wstrzymała się i szybkie spojrzenie rzucając na bratową nie dokończyła swej myśli. Zdawało mi się, że chciała powiedzieć: Jestem sama na świecie! I zaraz pomyślałam, że był to początek historii biednej babki Ludgardy. Zosia usłyszawszy pytanie moje wpatrzyła się we mnie jeszcze uporniej, a źrenice jej rozszerzyły się nieco, jakby pod wpływem zadziwienia. Potem na surowych jej ustach wykwitł blady uśmiech, wzruszyła lekko ramionami, oderwała wzrok od mojej twarzy, podniosła go w górę i ścigając oczyma szary obłok, posuwający się szybko nad ciemnymi drzewami boru, z cicha powtórzyła parę razy: — Szczęście... szczęście... Podniosła rękę i wskazujący palec wyciągnęła ku obłokowi, na który patrzyła. — Czy zgadniesz — rzekła — jak daleko odżegluje obłok ten od miejsca, na którym zrodziły go mgły i pary? Tak samo nie zgadniesz, jak daleko od człowieka odleci szczęście, zrodzone w młodych dniach jego z nieświadomości i marzenia. Przy słowach tych wargi jej drgnęły lekko i na czoło pomiędzy brwiami wystąpił wąziuchny pasek zmarszczki. Ale po chwili usta zwarły się znowu surowo i milcząco, a czoło było tak samo nieruchome jak pierwej. Po chwili podała mi rękę i z wyrazem: — Zobaczymy się wkrótce! — zwróciła się ku powozowi. Emilka pozostała jeszcze przy mnie kilka minut i uwiadomiła mię, że brat jej nabył przed rokiem dobra pana Agenora i że ponieważ stanowią one teraz centrum jego obszernych posiadłości, obrał w nich sobie stałą rezydencję i zamieszkał z żoną w gotyckim pałacyku. — A cóż się stało z właścicielem tego pałacu? — spytałam wskazując na piękną budowę. — Zniknął z okolicy naszej bez wieści — odpowiedziała Emilka. — Jedni powiadają, że mieszka u swego stryjecznego brata, który, jak wiesz, o kilkadziesiąt mil stąd posiada ogromne dobra, i że starał się tam o parę bogatych panien, które mu odmówiły. Inni utrzymują, że od roku zostaje w jakimś nadmorskim mieście, gdzie przyjął obowiązek komisanta jednego z największych w kraju handlowych domów. — Sądzę — przerwałam — że i jedno, i drugie może być prawdą, tylko że drugie nastąpiło po pierwszym... — Co znaczy — uśmiechnęła się Emilka — że pan Agenor próbował jeszcze wydobyć się z toni za pomocą bogatego małżeństwa, ale przekonawszy się, że było to mu już niepodobieństwem, uchwycił się może innego środka zdobycia sobie wygodnego bytu... To tylko pewna, że od czasu sprzedaży jego majątków... po której bardzo mała została mu sumka, parę razy przyjeżdżał w te strony tak tajemnie, że choć wszyscy o tym mówili, nikt go jednak nie widział oprócz... oprócz podobno Rozalii, która wówczas mieszkała jeszcze w domu swoich rodziców. Utrzymują nawet niektórzy, iż ostatecznie przyrzekli sobie, że się pobiorą, ale nie prędzej jak wtedy, gdy Rozalia otrzyma spadek po pani Hortensji albo pan Agenor zdobędzie sobie dostateczne środki utrzymania. — Ależ twój brat, Emilko — rzekłam — ogromnie jest teraz bogaty i dąży ciągle do powiększenia swego majątku... Emilka pochwyciła mię za ręce i przerwała z żywością: — Nie mów o tym, Wacławo, bo to bardzo smutny dla mnie przedmiot rozmowy. Wiem, że matka twoja doświadcza z powodu Henryka mnóstwo przykrości i że przemocą nieledwie pragnie on nabyć jej dobra... Słyszałam o tym i pojmujesz, jak mię to boli. Nie myśl jednak, aby i pana Agenora majątek został nabyty przez mego brata w podobny sposób; kupił go on za sumę, którą wziął w posagu żeniąc się z Zosią. — Z którą się dla miłości tego posagu ożenił — wymówiłam z goryczą, nad którą zapanować nie mogłam. Emilka spochmurniała, pochyliła głowę, a w oczach jej znowu stanęły łzy. — A! — rzekła z cicha — wiele, wiele opowiem ci kiedyś o tym wszystkim... Smutny nasz dom i smutne nasze życie... ale tymczasem żegnam cię... Zosia na mnie czeka... przyjadę wkrótce do ciebie... do zobaczenia... I uścisnąwszy mię raz jeszcze, odbiegła. Zosia w istocie siedziała już w powozie i z zamyślonymi oczami patrzyła na nas. Dopiero gdy ja wsiadłam na konia, a powóz ruszył, odwróciła się i przesłała mi znak pożegnania ręką, a bardziej jeszcze oczami, które tkwiły we mnie póty, dopóki nie zakryły mię przed nią drzewa boru, do którego wjeżdżałam. Wracałam do domu powoli i w zamyśleniu, a przed oczami moimi stała wciąż siedemnastoletnia Zosia, naiwna, świeża, stojąca w rodowskim salonie śród blasków balowych i z wachlarzem przytkniętym do ust różanych, z główką pochyloną, z oczyma zdziwionymi i zasmuconymi, słuchająca przestróg wuja, wzbraniającego jej tańczyć i mówić z człowiekiem, dla którego żywiej uderzało jej serce... Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy